


Becoming More Intimate

by Lugia731D



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Discussing Sexual Preferences and Fantasies, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hot Rod tries to impress Soundwave, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Riding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, might get a bit wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: Soundwave and Hot Rod have grown an established relationship and became closer than ever imagined.They have taken their relationship to next level and now long to know each other more intimately, leading Hot Rod to go on discuss sexual preferences with his lover so they know what they're both getting into. Fluff, some humor, and smut follow.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of fanfics and then I got this idea 'what if I write Soundrod being lovely and soft together and then they get serious and discuss intimacy??'  
> Because this sort of communication is important between couples and so I tried to write it between these two and challenge myself.  
> Actually, these two are gonna be the death of me lol. And after the things that had happened in my other fic 'My Beloved Enemy,' I just wanted to write something cute and affectionate.
> 
> If anything in this fanfic makes you cringe or feel uneasy, there is always a 'Back' button and a red X on the top right of your screen.
> 
> For others,  
> Enjoy!~

If Hot Rod told any mech or femme on Cybertron that everyone would be in peaceful freedom from the disturbing war the next week, that they'd be celebrating, gulping high grade, and dancing the nights away in Maccadam's Oil House, they'd laugh at him.

When ceasefires and peace talks took place every thousand years, the Autobots and Decepticons members had always predicted them to fail in the next few days or even the day they began. One side would start something nasty, and another fight would break out - which then lead to canceling the truces.

The hope for the war to come to an end was impossible.

Until Megatron himself resigned and disbanded the Decepticons at once and fled off to start a new life in another universe.

The things he had seen in The Other One's universe made him realize what kind of tyrant mech he would've become if he had chosen to kill Optimus Prime that time on Cybertron. It scared him, so he came back to try to make peace with Optimus in his way - yet it still hadn't worked as intended, resulting in more conflict when The Other One eventually came and injured most of his troops and nearly killed Optimus. If it hadn't been for Windblade to destroy Megatron's doppelganger's Matrix of Leadership, Optimus would've died. The energon would've been on his hands as well, for he had brought The Other One to their universe, for he was the one so selfish for power.

He was obsessed with ruling with power.

Another thing Megatron realized is that he would've become the very people he first fought against, the Council. If he didn't already, that is.

Even after the whole The Other One incident, at some point, he would have still done terrible things beyond his imagination to his own troops, and maybe to Optimus too.

He didn't want any of this anymore.

The Decepticon's name was no longer what he wanted to be associated with,

And so, he disbanded them and then left.

There were still mechs from the now disbanded faction who didn't take the news lightly and left to hide in the undergrounds to cook mischief while they followed in Megatron's footsteps.

But that was the least of everyone's and mostly Hot Rod's concerns to worry about, for he had other things to focus on,

No, most certainly  _ not _ the data pads that were lying right now in front of him on the ground. He was currently resting his head in his lover's lap, scrunching on an energon stick goodie with his optics closed as he relished in the taste of the treat.

Hot Rod held out his hand that wasn't busy for Soundwave's, and the dark blue mech let his palm settle in the gentle squeezed warmth.

He still couldn't quite believe it himself: for millions of years, they'd been going at each other's throats because the war said so, and then all of a sudden Quintessons came, and they were  _ actually _ working together to get rid of the invasion. Once they had succeeded, and the border got putten up, Hot Rod found himself empty. As if something was missing.

He would go towards the border at random times as if to scream at it for how stupid it was. On coincidental occasions, Hot Rod would find Soundwave standing on his purple side while Hot Rod was on his own, and they would talk. Well, at the start, it was mostly just Hot Rod talking since Soundwave was more of the quiet type, occasionally responding with those built-in speakers of his by adding some "meme-ic" sounds to the words the Autobot would say. Hot Rod thought it was funny and would play along. He would see the 'Con more often, and they'd hang out, and Hot Rod enjoyed it because what the slag else was he supposed to do? 

Then something dinged in him. That 'something' he had been missing in his spark was, after all, Soundwave. He had fallen for him. 

After The Other One thing, after the celebration and Megatron leaving, Hot Rod had been seeking Soundwave on purpose to see him, to continue hanging out. And to his surprise, Soundwave had been doing the same as well. 

Much later, Hot Rod would test the waters by joking and flirting with the dark blue mech. It was awkward at first on Soundwave's part, always silent, or he seemed to hesitate, not knowing what to do, obviously taken aback. Instead of verbally answering, Soundwave would answer physically - either by sitting closer to Hot Rod, putting his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder whenever the bot was feeling down, or slightly brushing their fingers together.

When Hot Rod found out that Soundwave had feelings for him, Hot Rod was jumping in joy. After everything, Soundwave was the first who confessed. They started dating, and then the one day when Soundwave had taken Hot Rod's hand and gave him his special energetic kiss on the speedster's lips, Hot Rod realized how much Soundwave endeared him. They became lovers, being affectionate and so happy with each other. The romantic relationship evolved to become more intimate. And so they became closer than either of the two could have imagined.

To Hot Rod, love is a flame - pretty, hot, and fierce. Something that he'd die for,

"Hot Rod,"

The speedster looked up at Soundwave, who had called his name. He blinked in question.

"If you think I'm going to do the paperwork for you while you enjoy the treats I brought you, then no - you are wrong."

Hot Rod moaned wearily, "But they are so booooriiing to do!" He gestured with his hand in a disapproving, careless motion. Taking another energon pocky goodie from the box at his side, he stretched and hooked his right leg over his left bent one,

"I want to spend time with you. That's never boring." Hot Rod winked up at Soundwave from his lap as he took the goodie into his mouth rather enticingly, biting a third of it and crunching. "Besides, Optimus won't mind if I fill the paperwork a few minutes late."

"Few minutes, or a few hours?"

Hot Rod grinned.

Soundwave sighed in anticipation of that reaction. Of course, Hot Rod had not gotten built to sit in a chair and do any paperwork for even an  _ hour, _ and sitting in one place made him all twitchy in irritation. Before, he didn't mind it so much on the battlefield when he got told to wait for further orders or stand-by.

Now, being a Second In Command for Optimus? Don't get him wrong, it's a very responsible title and an honor to be beside the Prime. But he was getting so much work that he almost didn't have much time for himself. But whenever he got that free time, he would always spend it with Soundwave.

And Soundwave was always glad to spend his time with Hot Rod too.

Another sigh left Soundwave's speakers as he regarded the stunning mech below who was finishing another treat, "Fine, but only this time," he warned, "If you get in trouble, it's not my fault."

Hot Rod beamed and propped himself up on his now free hand, leaning up to give Soundwave a small kiss. Soundwave wished he could taste the sweetness.

He hesitated to form his next words, "You're lucky you're cute," Soundwave said, still feeling the lingering warmth of where Hot Rod's lips have just been,

"Aww."  Hot Rod's spark always skipped a beat in excitement whenever Soundwave complimented him. He loved it. 

"What do you like about me?" Soundwave asked curiously.

Like? Hot Rod shifted to be closer to Soundwave and looked at him, the blue optics already showing so much fondness for the dark blue mech.

"I  _ love _ everything about you, Sounds," he brought their foreheads together, feeling their hands squeezing while Soundwave's other hand came to rest against the back of his neck. "Especially your spark." he placed his hand over Soundwave's chest, right where the swirling light of life was seated behind. He no longer wore the Decepticon symbol, no insignia known.

"Despite everything, I always knew your spark was in the right place."

There was a bright smile on Hot Rod's face as he sensed how Soundwave's hand lightly massaged his neck with great care.

"I cherish you. I adore you. My love for you is unconditional and eternal," he continued.

Hot Rod swore he could write a one hundred page book where he would just be talking about Soundwave, and he wouldn't mind one tiny bit.

_ Right, he couldn't fill in paperwork. But oh, he so could write something about the love of his life instead. So silly. _

Soundwave chuckled softly, making Hot Rod's smile grow wider. The dark blue mech leaned up to press his faceplate against his loved one's forehead, electricity sparking up at the contact.

"You're making yourself sound too sweet."

"Well, what can I say?" Hot Rod sighed contently, "It was your doing, as you brought me those energon treats." He grinned, "Of course I'd sound even sweeter after consuming them."

"Primus," Soundwave groaned at Hot Rod's joke. Despite the amusement, the speedster's laugh that followed felt like music to his audios. Alright, maybe he was a bit charmed. It was still astonishing how this only mech in the whole universe could make him feel so soft.

Hot Rod gave a last kiss to Soundwave's faceplate before he pulled away, the hand on the back of his neck letting go of him. Their intertwined hands parted as Hot Rod brought his own behind him to steady himself better as he sat. He averted his optics away as if in thought. Soundwave was wondering what could be going on in his head. But the way one of his lover's fingers lightly tapped against the ground, Soundwave could tell he was nervous.

"I'd like to talk to you about something important." at last, Hot Rod spoke up at length.

Soundwave fully regarded Hot Rod as he glanced into his optics, which were now full of seriousness.

He nodded and showed that he was ready to talk about anything, whatever it might be, however grand.

That was probably the only period where Hot Rod couldn't find the right words on how to phrase his question. His gaze shifted a bit elsewhere again in thought, and then he vented in and looked at Soundwave.

"Do you remember our first time?" Hot Rod asked, his voice soft, head tilted slightly.

After one year of dating, precisely on their anniversary, they had talked and decided they were ready to go onto the next level. That night was memorable. They had taken it slow and passionate, starting with foreplay, and then with Hot Rod ending as a bottom on the berth and clinging to Soundwave for dear life as if he could lose him at any moment. Then Soundwave had held his hand lovingly as they both stared into each other's eyes while they made love to each other.

"I would never forget that." Soundwave reached to caress his lover's cheek to show that it meant a lot to him.

Hot Rod nuzzled against the soft, tender hand, turning his head slightly to give the palm a kiss, "I loved and enjoyed it a lot. You were amazing." The sight that Soundwave was responding calmly despite the sudden question had made him relax a bit.

He closed his optics, "And thinking back? I was really nervous, overwhelmed. I couldn't believe I'm dating a stunning mech like you."

Soundwave chuckled lightly, "I couldn't believe it either."

Hot Rod continued, "And when you held my hand...and squeezed it back when I reached my peak, I swear I could see fireworks." he said it with such wonder as if it had been a whole new thing to him. It had been  _ indeed. _ He'd love to see those fireworks again.

"I'm glad I was your first. I wouldn't have had it any other way." Soundwave said. The simple fact that it was him, Soundwave, who could give Hot Rod such a pleasant experience and share it, made him feel prideful.

Whenever Hot Rod breathily whispered  _ "I love you" _ so passionately after heated kisses...

They were just three words, yet they made a mixture of feelings well up in him. Peacefulness, joy, it was all-consuming. And an emotion that he had always feared.

Love.

He had always feared it, but now? He felt embraced by it completely. 

"Well, the reason for me asking was that.." Hot Rod vented, "You know.. I've been thinking.." his voice broke into a whisper, almost unsure of how to phrase his words. 

There was a pause as he reset his vocalizer and tried again, more confidently this time, "I'd like to get to know you better intimately. And share my preferences and fantasies that would get me turned on to do in the berth. Wanna hear?"

"Anything, Hot Rod. It is my desire to know you on a deeper level as well."

Hot Rod was glad about the response, feeling at ease now after hearing that Soundwave has had the same wish, "Great! And I want to let you know. Even if I'm interested in trying out a certain fantasy, there is no pressure to act on it straight away, alright? Or even if it won't be your thing." 

"I assure you I'll tell you how I feel about it." Soundwave hummed. 

All of a sudden, there was a snap coming from Soundwave's chest, leaving both of them surprised as the cover opened and Laserbeak shot out, flying over to perch on a railing. The bird looked at both of them in accusation as if they've just committed a terrible crime. Laserbeak screeched, and then the realization finally dinged in Hot Rod's head.

He laughed in amusement, "I guess Laserbeak doesn't really need to hear about it, right?"

"He clearly doesn't want to be part of it," Soundwave added, precisely feeling entertained as well. Laserbeak flapped his wings, and then he rose to the air, flying away.

_ 'I can tell he's going to fly over to Arcee and complain to her how 'those love dorks are talking about dirty things again, so I had to come to you instead to avoid it.'' _ Hot Rod giggled to himself as he imagined the situation in his head.

Then, he regarded Soundwave fully, going back to their discussion.

"So, what has been on your mind?" Soundwave began.

Hot Rod hummed as he sat cross-legged, hands resting in his lap."Well, I have wanted to get my mouth on you down there for some time.." Hot Rod gestures with his head, but maintained optic contact, "You've made me feel good, and I'd love to share that same feeling with you. Would you be up for that..?"

He still shaped his words carefully and straight to the point, not wanting to make Soundwave misunderstand anything.

There was a thoughtful hum from Soundwave, showing that he was considering it. "Yes, I'd like to try that. I might've been fantasizing about it myself."

Hot Rod gave a warm smile, "Nice! In that case, I think it'd be pleasurable and hot for us both."

He heard a click, and a 'that's hot' meme came playing from Soundwave's speakers, making Hot Rod giggle and blush. "Exactly!"

He continued giggling, the sound tingling Soundwave's circuits.

"Anything else?"

Hot Rod stopped and thought, "Perhaps we could... try other positions? Those that give you a deeper penetration," just thinking about that already big spike of Soundwave's teasing his deepest nodes... it made him feel hotter.

"But uh.. those poses where you have to be on all fours? It really repulses me. I want to see and feel my partner close. You know what I mean?"

"I get you. I like it when I'm able to watch your facial expressions."

"Good to know we share the same preference." Hot Rod smirked,

Soundwave nodded, and if he had a mouth, he would be grinning right now, "Indeed. And If you'd be up for it, I'd even let you ride me."

That smirk was gone, and Hot Rod nearly choked on a surprised gasp. Ride Soundwave? The idea had occurred to him before, but he half expected Soundwave to discourage it. Now hearing that he's offering it to Hot Rod-

"You'd want me to do that?"

"Watching you come undone on top of me? I want to see that."

Hot Rod blushed more, mumbling something under his breath, and nearly hid his face with his hand.

Soundwave might've regretted his answer now, "Ah, does that mean you'd feel embarrassed to do it?-"

"No, no, no, no. I want to!" Hot Rod nearly grabs at Soundwave's arm. "I'd like to give it a try. I just... didn't think you'd be into it."

"Why do you think so?" The dark blue mech tilted his head.

"Well, it's a... dominate position? Or more of a power-bottom, yeah. You'd be fine with me doing that?"

"Anything that works between us, how am I to say 'no?'"

Hot Rod smiles in approvement, "Yes, as long as both parties agree, it's fine."

Soundwave nods. "Is there anything you wouldn't want me to do? Or want me to do?"

"O-ok, so as I mentioned.. no 'doggy styles,' please?"

Soundwave nods again.

Hot Rod continued, "Other than that... I'm not really sure. I think we'll find out more later whether something is going to make me feel uncomfortable. And I  _ WILL _ tell you, by the way. But by Primus, please, touch my spoiler more. N-not that you don't touch it enough, but,  _ oh _ , I plainly can't get enough of your hands caressing it."

Soundwave hums, "I'll make sure to be doing that from now on."

Hot Rod smiled.

Soundwave leaned in, "I'm going to make sure you roll in ecstasy."

"I'm gonna do that to you first." Hot Rod smirked.

" _ We're _ going to make each other roll in ecstasy." Soundwave corrected.

"Yeahhh. I like the sound of that." His smug expression grew. He really liked that. "Can't wait for it."

He couldn't tell who moved in first, probably both of them at the same time. The next thing he knew, his lips were connected with Soundwave's faceplate, kissing heatedly, longingly. He couldn't help himself, everything else and his work now long forgotten. The conversation had turned him on. Hot Rod figured the same has happened to Soundwave. Because now his lover was reaching behind him to place a hand on his spoiler. And he did, his fingers starting to caress lightly and-

The beeping made them both stop in their tracks, and Hot Rod cursed under his breath as he moved away from Soundwave, rolling his optics. Optimus was calling him.

"Seriously?" Hot Rod vented in frustration while he heard Soundwave chuckle. He should have known something this would've happened.

"Told you that you wouldn't be able to run away from work."

Hot Rod cursed more, and now Soundwave was playing some meme song again! 

"Yeah, yeahh! The inevitable always comes to hunt you down," he groaned, gave another sigh, and then opened his comm-link and put on an act, "Heyy, Optimus! What's up?"

"Hot Rod, your presence is required in the command center. Do bring your datapads too so we can go over them together."

Hot Rod thought his spark was going to bust out of his own chest. Yep, he was fragged.

"Alright! Be right there." He responded with a fake smile, and then the comm-link was closed.

There was silence for a moment. Hot Rod made a face, scowling.

"He told you to come to fill in the paperwork?"

Soundwave watched as Hot Rod hurriedly moved to the ridiculously splayed data pads on the ground, gathering them into his subspace. There was a high probability that not even half of them were read and signed. Hot Rod's huff was the only response he needed to confirm his proposition.

Hot Rod got up on his feet, glancing at his lover, who was no doubt amused, "If I survive this, I'll see you tonight, yeah?" he said with a soft voice, "That is if you want..?"

"Yes, I want to, Hot Rod," Soundwave assuredly responded, noticing a small smile tug at the speedster's mouth, "I'll be waiting for you."

Hot Rod smirked and hopped forward to lean down and kiss Soundwave on the forehead. A surprised sound came from Soundwave that made Hot Rod wink. Then he pulled away and went on his way, 

"I love you. I'll try not to keep long!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought, given the fact I haven't written smut for some time - but it's here! Please heed the updated tags above.  
> They start off slow, helping and reassuring each other, evolving into acceptance and becoming a bit frisky.
> 
> Enjoy the steamy content!~

Optimus was certainly not happy when he saw the data pads had not gotten correctly filled out. Let's say that. It didn't make it better when Hot Rod had explained that he got somewhat  _ busy with other things. _ Optimus had pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded the speedster to establish a better timetable, to which he frantically agreed that yes, yes, he definitely should do that. In the end, Hot Rod had also promised that this isn't going to happen again. Optimus wasn't entirely keen on believing him, but it had to do. Despite that, he told Hot Rod to finish the rest of the paperwork and bring it to him by the next day's afternoon.

Hot Rod was lucky he didn't get more tasks to do for being a naughty mech. After the meeting, he found himself eagerly walking straight to his shared hab suite and got greeted by a peaceful sight of Soundwave laying on his berth with a datapad in hand, comfortably reading. Before Soundwave could even finish putting the 'book' aside, Hot Rod had jumped onto the berth and kissed him longingly and then nuzzled himself close beside him. He had whispered a 'missed you' to which Soundwave responded by wrapping his arms around him, holding him, showing that he had missed him just as much.

Now, they were snuggling, legs intertwined, with Soundwave caressing Hot Rod's back, and Hot Rod sighing in satisfaction with closed optics.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go as bad?" Soundwave asked as he shifted to get a better look at Hot Rod, awaiting his answer.

"I merely have to bring Optimus the rest of the filled paperwork by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. No biggie." Hot Rod wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, keeping it there as he nuzzled against his chest. Soundwave was so warm, and Hot Rod thought he might spend the rest of his time in Soundwave's embrace. 

But that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do.

Soundwave snorted, wondering how the bot would be able to make it to Optimus in time, given the circumstances, "Are you sure you'd be able to finish them and walk there on your own?" His voice lowered itself into a whisper, knowing very well that Hot Rod had quite a  _ different _ schedule. "I believe you've been planning to do something tonight."

The low tone of those spoken words, the way they got said, made something tingle inside Hot Rod. A smirk curled at the edges of his mouth, and he pressed against Soundwave to roll him over onto his back, climbing on top and straddling him. "Oh, I have," -he pressed a finger against the dark blue mech's chest- "starting with you."

Soundwave hummed in approval, amused by how fast Hot Rod reacted to make the move. "Easy, Hot Rod. We've got the entire night."

"I know, but how can I wait any longer when you're right here below me? To touch your perfect frame, and can you blame me? You're so hot and-"

Hot Rod was silenced by Soundwave, who brought their faceplates together in an attempt of a kiss, which caused electricity to spark up at the contact, and the energy traveled through Hot Rod's frame and settled in his spark. How endearing. It was a usual thing that Soundwave did to shut him up, and it always worked. The surprised expression that came afterward made Soundwave chuckle all the time.

"You talk too much," Soundwave uttered. 

Don't get him wrong. Soundwave liked it when Hot Rod would speak and describe all the cute or, conversely, dirty things he wanted to do to him. Hot Rod really was the one to talk - he would speak about how wonderful Soundwave is for hours - but Soundwave just wanted Hot Rod to  _ get on with it. _

"Then shut me up  _ properly." _

"You'll have something to occupy your mouth soon."

"Soon? Why not now?" Hot Rod smirked while tilting his head, asking for a reason.

"Didn't you want to touch me first?"

Hot Rod giggled lightly at how Soundwave phrased it. He should be laughing at himself too, giving the fact that he  _ did _ explicitly describe a few hours ago to Soundwave what he wants to do him in the berth. "You're right. I want to do many things."

"You need to make order in that head of yours. Determine the steps what you want to do."

"Come on, don't be like Optimus!" Hot Rod said accusingly, but there was a smile on his face.

Soundwave put his hand on Hot Rod's cheek in an apologetic way, and Hot Rod nuzzled against it in comprehension, half-closing his optics.

Soundwave propped up on his other elbow and gave Hot Rod a sensual kiss that he gladly accepted. One would say it'd feel weird pressing lips against a mech without a mouth. Their first kiss  _ was _ awkward, of course. But the more they had practiced, the better they got the hang of it. And now Soundwave couldn't get enough of Hot Rod's lips and the warmth they always left behind.

Hot Rod's fingers lightly tapped against Soundwave's chest, coaxing the dark blue mech to lay down. Soundwave settled in the comforting smell of the bedsheets, humming in appreciation when Hot Rod's hands got to work and journeyed over his chest.

"Let's find out what's the most sensitive part of your body." Hot Rod said against the kiss.

Excitement and nervousness surged through Soundwave at the same time. He couldn't wait to find out what the sensation is going to be like, to have his spot touched intimately, but he also felt ashamed that he had to be sensitive right  _ there. _

Only  _ he _ knew where his sensitive spot was.

Soundwave knew he could trust Hot Rod to make him feel good. But he's not just going to lay and do nothing while Hot Rod touched him.

Soundwave felt the need to control the situation a bit. If he could grab onto or touch something, it would help ease his nerves. And primarily, the curve of Hot Rod's waist looked like a fine place to start.

Hot Rod started to make small mewling sounds when Soundwave's hands began to explore his waist area. Hot Rod let him do so, figuring that Soundwave needed something to busy himself. With that thought in mind, he arched into Soundwave's light touches, letting him know it was fine. Hot Rod moved to kiss along Soundwave's jawline while Soundwave stroked the speedster's back.

Soundwave sighed in contentment.

Hot Rod's gentle fingers came to rub along the rims of Soundwave's chest, indulging how Soundwave pressed into the touch. He rested them there for a bit, and he tilted his head to give one nibble at the dark blue mech's neck. 

A staticky noise broke out from Soundwave's speakers, and Hot Rod stilled.

"You ok? Is this fine?" Hot Rod had vented against his throat and waited. Hot Rod didn't care how long this took. He would give Soundwave all the time he needed. They had gotten this far. Soundwave trusted him enough to  _ touch _ him, let him be on top of him, and there was no way he was going to ruin it. 

Soundwave invitingly tilted his head to the side to expose his neck better. When Hot Rod still didn't move, Soundwave urged him with a nod. 

And so Hot Rod left behind small pecks of his lips against the glossy surface. Hot Rod's hands found Soundwave's waist next.

Hot Rod began to caress lightly at the edges of his lover's abdomen, helping Soundwave to relax as he whispered words of support, endearment, and encouragement. Soundwave focused on those soft-spoken words, so beautiful, so caring. He couldn't understand  _ why _ Hot Rod was so good to him. What did he do to deserve this?

When Hot Rod's fingers reached lower and palmed against his panel, his hips bucked up, surprising himself and even Hot Rod, the speedster letting out a gasp when Soundwave's servos tightened on his back. He leaned away and looked at Soundwave, who stared right at him in anticipation. Hot Rod blinked and glanced down and then back up with a raised optic ridge. The realization hit him.

"Looks like I found it," he smiled.

There was a hum from Soundwave, but it broke halfway. Hot Rod's face curled in worry, "Is something wrong?"

"No." The tone was deep. And the answer came a bit sharp as if forced. Hot Rod concluded that Soundwave wasn't sure if he wanted to continue, despite saying otherwise. Scrap! Did he mess up?

"Do you want me to stop?" he started to put his hand away, "You can take over if you-"

Soundwave's right hand stopped Hot Rod's from retreating, placing it back against his hips. "I want you to  _ continue _ ," he said, "Let me get used to it."

"Are you actually sure?" Hot Rod was not gotten persuaded,

"It's all-new, it is... different." Soundwave said, his voice filled with wonder, "When we started, I knew some of it  _ is _ going to be unfamiliar to me." he spoke in sincerity, his voice calmer now as he looked at Hot Rod. Staring into the heavenly deep blue optics relaxed him. "But I want to learn about it, Hot Rod. And you're the only one who can share it with me."

Hot Rod melted at the words, "Sounds... I appreciate that you put faith in me. And you can be sure that I do want to make this the best experience for you."

"Then, put those hands of yours back to work."

Hot Rod hesitated for a moment or two and then nodded, letting a reassuring smile spread across his face. "If it is too much, tell me to stop, alright?"

Soundwave nodded, and he settled his own hand on the bed, letting Hot Rod resume his action.

Hot Rod stroked gently, letting his lover become acquainted with the touch. He knew it was always different for the other partner. When the former would touch, carefully, they still wouldn't know how it feels for the other until they get to feel it themselves. Soundwave would always touch him at his best spots, driving him crazy, but Soundwave himself had no idea about the feel. Now, Hot Rod is here to share it and make sure that it'll be something that Soundwave will never forget.

"It's ok, Soundwave. You're doing well," Hot Rod praised him, leaning forward and kissing his lover on the cheek. For good measure, he placed his hand on Soundwave's that was on the sheets, intertwining their fingers together. He felt Soundwave relax almost immediately.

Nuzzling against Soundwave's cheek, Hot Rod began to curl his fingers at the edges and sides of Soundwave's hips, relishing how his lover responded by pressing against the touch in return, welcoming it. 

Soundwave felt... he felt good.

Soundwave hummed in approval as Hot Rod began to kiss down his neck and chest. Hot Rod's fingers continued to trace and circle the small yellow armor pop-ups on his hips, and Soundwave had to hold himself back from opening his panel right then and there.  _ Not yet. _

He let his head rest on one of the mesh pillows. He was heating up, his plating warm, vents extending little amounts of steam.

Hot Rod undoubtedly noticed it, but he didn't seem to comment on it.

When Hot Rod shifted, and his lips reached Soundwave's waist, the dark blue mech arched his back. Hot Rod smiled, feeling assured that he could go further, given Soundwave's oh-so-approving-reactions.

He continued lower, his free hand moving to settle on Soundwave's right thigh, palming at the exposed protoform area while the lips kissed at his hips.

Soundwave propped himself on one elbow and looked down because he had to see this. Hot Rod was right there laying on his abdomen, with optics closed, and Soundwave indulged in the sight of how that hot glossa graciously slid across the edges of his hips.

The pressure behind his interface panel was starting to become bothersome, his spike becoming harder. The readings on his HUD were coaxing Soundwave to open.

He cursed out loud.

Hot Rod opened his optics and looked up at him with a raised optic ridge. And knowing how Hot Rod could become a tease whenever he got a good reaction, Soundwave knew what he was going to do. Hot Rod winked with a smug smile, and with confidence, he  _ decided _ to give Soundwave's panel a long lick from the bottom to the top.

Soundwave's interface cover snapped back right after, his spike pressurizing to life and standing hard. Soundwave cursed for the second time as he watched how a tiny bit of prefluid gathered on the tip, and he swore he could see Hot Rod smirking wider.

"You were enjoying it," The smug bot uttered seductively, "that's good."

"Very," Soundwave responded softly and just watched as Hot Rod seemed to admire his spike, and he almost wanted to smack him. It was dark blue like the rest of his body, each ridge decorated with a small neon red biolight at each side.

"Can you move to the edge of the berth and sit there? I wanna do this while kneeling down." Hot Rod said.

Once Soundwave nodded, Hot Rod enthusiastically scooted himself over the berth with a mesh pillow in his hand. If he's going to do it on the floor, he would like to make sure his joints hurt as little as possible. It was still better than having your back hurt from the awkward positioning on your abdomen or being on all fours. At least to Hot Rod, it was a bit uncomfortable.

Hot Rod put the soft mesh cushion under his knees and waited for Soundwave to settle into position. The dark blue mech sat and leaned back as he gripped the edges of the berth, parting his legs.

Hot Rod shuffled himself in between Soundwave's legs and placed his palms on Soundwave's thighs.

"Alright... I'm going to start," Hot Rod locked glances with Soundwave, full of seriousness this time, "if you're going to feel uncomfortable with anything or want to change, just-"

"I'll tell you to stop, yes," Soundwave plainly said because they've already gone through the talk. Communication is significant when it comes to new things.

Hot Rod let out a small sigh in concentration, curling his fingers around the base of Soundwave's spike. As his hand moved up, he gathered the small amount of prefluid that leaked from the tip and smeared it over the head with his thumb.

It was a first, simple movement, and Soundwave flinched at the unfamiliar contact. But he relaxed once he continued watching as Hot Rod focused on moving his hand up and down the hard spike at a slow pace. It was an odd sensation, having someone else do the job for you in pleasuring you this way. It was all new, and Soundwave was willing to learn and enjoy every moment of it.

He sighed softly, his head tilting to the side. Hot Rod smiles at Soundwave's reaction and looks up at him.

Soundwave immediately responds before the bot could say anything, "Lick it."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge at the instruction, but he didn't do anything, just waited, hesitant and unsure how to proceed. Oh, Hot Rod, so self-reliant in the beginning, but now lost in not knowing what to do. Now it was Soundwave's turn to reassure him and guide him, tell him exactly what he wanted him to do. It was about cooperation, after all.

"Go from the bottom to the top. Lick the sides too."

Hot Rod nods then. He still held Soundwave's spike at the base, and then he stuck his glossa out, momentarily pausing before the wetness finally made contact with the length, and a long lick got given just the way Soundwave wanted. Soundwave ex-vented, his grip on the edges tightening for a second, and Hot Rod's optics shot up at him. The optic connection stayed between the two as Hot Rod tilted his head to lick the sides as well.

"That's good," Soundwave remarked, humming.

Hot Rod blinked, and to Soundwave, it looked so pleasant to see Hot Rod between his legs. Something about it just made him feel very satisfied. Hot Rod could do anything very well once he got given a bit of a push forward and small praise. This fact got proven once Hot Rod's glossa came up to the tip and swirled it around.

Soundwave broke optic contact and threw his head back, seeing stars from the sudden surge of pleasure that rushed through him. He felt Hot Rod smile, and he licked the head with small, short strokes of his glossa. The pleasurable grunt that escaped Soundwave's vocalizer couldn't be held back even if he tried.

All the shame from before has disappeared, and acceptance settled in,

Soundwave didn't care about being sensitive anymore.

He moaned, losing himself in the thrill. "Take it in."

Hot Rod was too happy to oblige and did just that. His lips wrapped around Soundwave's spike, and took about a third in, then pulled back up, so only the head stayed in his mouth.

Soundwave glanced down and watched as his spike disappeared behind Hot Rod's lips as he repeated the motions, moving up and down slowly.

Hot Rod was staring right back at him. And Soundwave couldn't look away this time.

Hot Rod bends further down, taking more in, around half this time. Hot Rod's servo squeezed the base of Soundwave's spike, listening to his lover's deep vents, purrs, and small moans.

His optics tightly closed as he felt the tip hit the back of his intake, nearly choking. It drew a sharp gasp from Soundwave, who straightened to dig his hands into the berth.

Hot Rod tried getting as much as he could of Soundwave's spike to please him until his lips came in contact with the wrapped hand. Instant regret. He choked and coughed, a shove of Soundwave's hand immediately pulling him off of the spike, harshly panting as he grabbed at his own neck.

"What were you thinking?" Soundwave growled, venting heavily.

"I don't know," Hot Rod flexed his jaw and mouth, which started to hurt, feeling his lips sticky, "I thought I could take in more-"

"You don't need to fragging impress me, Hot Rod. Deepthroating is not as easy as it looks."

"How do you know? You don't have a mouth-"

"I was doing research before we began."

Hot Rod's optics went wide in surprise. Then he remembered Soundwave with a datapad. "Is that what you were reading about?" he gestured towards the still lit-up pad that was sitting on a bedside table. "Really, Sounds?" He put on a smirk because it was such an amusing thought that Soundwave would be reading about interface mechanics. He was gathering information to learn.

"So?" Soundwave tilted his head, voice stern and prompt, 

"I bet you've looked up a guide on 'how to discuss sexual fantasies with your partner' on the network. Most people do that anyway," he leaned forward slightly, his tone going lower, "to avoid asking for help on something they'd end up being flustered with."

Soundwave was right. Oh, he was so right.

"Well, you're not wrong," he admitted. "Besides. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if Arcee came teasing me for it or asking me quite... interesting questions." By that, he meant that Arcee would joke with him and keep asking how good the fantasy had been in practice.

"Well, now, you're exaggerating," Soundwave spoke, enjoying how flustered Hot Rod was. He looked like a strawberry.

"Hey, you don't know her as well as I do!"

"You're flustered over your friend asking you how good we are in the berth, but you don't mind people _seeing us_ making out in public."

"Exactly, we were just  _ making out, _ " Hot Rod emphasized the word, "not interfacing. That's a difference."

"If you say so." Soundwave hummed, shifting his hips, keen on getting back to their intercourse, "Fine, just don't gag yourself."

He looked at Soundwave, smirking. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. You just..." -he licked his lips- "taste too good."

Soundwave couldn't believe those words just came out of Hot Rod's vocalizer. "Did you just say that about my spike?"

"Yeah, so what?" He wrapped his mouth around the tip again and sucked as if to prove a point, humming. For a first time blowjob, he was becoming quite perky, getting the hang of it.

Hot Rod pulled out and looked at Soundwave like he was impressed, "It is one handsome spike."

Soundwave watched as a trail of sticky prefluid slid down Hot Rod's shiny chin.  _ Was he really leaking that much from the tip? _

"But I certainly don't want you choking and hurting yourself over it," he said, "You need to work with what you can do  _ for now." _

"Alright." Hot Rod hums and leans close to resume what he was doing. He licked a stripe from the base to the head of Soundwave's spike. When Hot Rod took it into his mouth, his glossa dragged along the underside, and he hummed in satisfaction as if it was the best thing he ever tasted.

Soundwave's voice was rough when he groaned in pleasure, his hands resting back against the edges of the berth. 

Hot Rod didn't think it possible, but the sounds he was emanating from Soundwave made him feel incredibly aroused, and he felt some bit of lubricant gathering behind his closed panels. Rubbing his thighs together didn't bring him much friction, so he moved his hand from Soundwave's leg down underneath himself and began to rub.

Hot Rod closed his optics when Soundwave moaned again above him, and he couldn't help it anymore and forced his valve panel to slide back, not wasting any time to massage the rims with two of his fingers.

Hot Rod whined around Soundwave's spike.

Soundwave's gaze was intense, and the frantic movement of Hot Rod's arm didn't go unnoticed by him.

"W-what are you doing down there?"

Hot Rod stopped in his tracks with widened optics, only the tip of Soundwave's spike left in his mouth. He innocently looked up at his lover.

"You're rubbing yourself off to you blowing me?" Soundwave asked. He knew what Hot Rod was doing, but he wanted him to say it or react.

Hot Rod shrugged with narrowed optics, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

Soundwave hummed, and before he could mutter anything else, Hot Rod moved his head down on the spike again.

Soundwave grunted and put his hand on the top of Hot Rod's head tightly to stop him. He wasn't going to let him continue this way when he was also in need. "Stop. You need stimulation."

Hot Rod blinked up at him and retracted from Soundwave's spike with a wet pop when Soundwave's grip loosened. "But I haven't finished taking care of you yet-"

"You've done well. And I want you to finish it by being on top of me. Get up."

Hot Rod didn't need to be told twice.

When Soundwave slid back farther onto the berth so he could lay down, Hot Rod climbed on top of him happily. He positioned himself with his knees on the bed at each side of Soundwave's hips and guided his spike to his valve to smear the leaking prefluid from the tip along the rims, the sensation inviting.

"Slow down," Soundwave said as he grabbed at Hot Rod's hips just so the mech didn't lower himself down.

"'I'll be careful, Soundwave," Hot Rod pronounced, his voice determined.

Soundwave looked at him, Hot Rod's optics full of reassurement and shining bright blue with lust. 

"If you hurt, you tell me." Soundwave insisted. 

Hot Rod nodded.

Hot Rod lowered himself over Soundwave's spike to a half, and he couldn't contain the pure sigh of relief that escaped him, already feeling so filled. 

Soundwave's hands relaxed on Hot Rod's hips as the precious mech above him began to lift himself up and down his spike, Hot Rod's valve clenching deliciously. Each slow movement of the valve sliding over the length made slick noises, and Hot Rod blushed, a small moan escaping him. He was so wet. He had never been this  _ wet. _

Hot Rod mewled as he experimented by circling his hips, blushing more as that sound just became louder.

Frag, it turned him on more than it should've.

Hot Rod closed his optics, staying like this for a while to get used to the spike.

After a few moments in, Soundwave's hands began to massage lightly at his thighs, encouraging him, and so the speedster let himself go, parting his legs wider and leaning back a bit with both of his hands behind him on Soundwave's legs to steady himself. He moved his hips again. 

Moans and wails escaped freely from Hot Rod's vocalizer as he tried to find the right angle that would put the spike deeper,

"Do I need to remind you that our room is  _ not _ soundproof?" Soundwave remarked amusingly,

Without care, Hot Rod moaned louder and sweetly arched his back as he found the sweet spot inside his valve.

Soundwave chuckled, but the sound got caught in a moan as he felt Hot Rod's calipers squeeze his spike. He bent his legs in the knees so Hot Rod's back could rest better against them in his position. Soundwave had a perfect view of the rims of Hot Rod's valve snugging his spike.

Hot Rod keened in pleasure as he moved his hips back and forth, applying pressure against his sweet spot positioned on the upper wall of his valve.

"I don't care if - ahh, - anyone h-hears me in this building.." he murmured, taking more of the spike, "They all should be envy of me that I've got a lover who can make me feel so goooood..."

Hot Rod was getting spread open, so delightfully, he thought he might shed tears. He snaked his hand down and rubbed against his anterior node.

Soundwave's grip on Hot Rod's hips tightened, helping him move up and down at a slightly faster pace. Soundwave watched it all, how Hot Rod put on such a pleasurable show - it made him even more aroused. Hot Rod's dripping wet valve so soft around him, his sensitive spoiler was shivering. And that beautiful body of his...

"Oh, Sounds..." Hot Rod started, his voice's pace slow as he ran his other hand down his frame, straightening. How about spicing the things up a bit? "Do you like this? When I'm on top of you? With my slick heat snugging your spike?" he settled the moving hand on Soundwave's that was grabbing at his hip. Their pace reduced. "Have I fulfilled your fantasy well?"

Soundwave was surprised by his own moan as Hot Rod passionately rocked back and forth, grinding his valve down against him, so his anterior node brushed the dark blue plating.

Hot Rod smirked, leaning down towards Soundwave, steadying himself by setting his arms on each side of Soundwave's head on the berth. "I'll take that as a yes."

He bent his head down and kissed Soundwave's forehead. It had given him quite a burst of self-esteem, being able to please an ex-Decepticon Spy under him in a berth. 

When they had first met, Hot Rod thought he'd never get the chance to have Soundwave to hug him due to how tense the mech used to be all the time. But oh, was he wrong - so wrong. Right now, Soundwave was so laid-back, and it was all thanks to him, Hot Rod, who showed him love and affection, how to let go of all the stress.

Soundwave enjoyed it, everything they did.

And right now, Hot Rod was having fun.

Hot Rod opened his mouth to say something dirty until the words died in his vocalizer - Soundwave's hips thrust up into him.

He let out a surprised shriek instead as Soundwave repeated the movement again.

"Nnh!" Hot Rod panted, nearly collapsing down on Soundwave if he didn't put all the strength into his arms to hold himself. Soundwave chuckled, pulling Hot Rod down harder while bucking his hips upward. 

"Next time, don't waver. Or else I may strike back again." Soundwave's slow, deep voice rumbled into Hot Rod's audios. It had sent a rush of arousal through Hot Rod's frame to pool down in his interface array, causing his valve calipers to clench Soundwave's spike tightly. Oh, well, now Soundwave was more than welcome to do so.

He had played dirty, tried to take onto the dominant side, to see if he could put Soundwave under him long enough. Sometimes it scared him how Soundwave could put him back into submission so quickly - yet, it also fascinated him at the same time.

They had set a rhythm, sticking to it, Hot Rod moaning out his lover's name. His engines purred in pleasure as the spike slid along his sweet spot over and over again.

But to him, it still wasn't enough.

Hot Rod rolled his hips back, trying to get the spike deeper to have it hit his ceiling node. He sobbed in desperation when it didn't. It couldn't-

Soundwave noticed and decided it was time for an alteration to give Hot Rod just what he needed.

"Let me sit up. Pull out." He indicated because no way was he going to take the risk if he tore something in Hot Rod's valve while changing position. Hot Rod's valve glands had created enough lubrication for Soundwave's spike to be sliding well along the calipers, but safer was always better.

"You can go ahead. I'll take it-"

"I want to do this right, Hot Rod," Soundwave said with no room to argue. After a moment, Hot Rod moved up and pulled out completely, whining quietly about the loss. He backed away so Soundwave could fully sit up.

When the dark blue mech crossed his legs, he motioned for the speedster to come to him. Hot Rod got guided to straddle him, pedes on the berth while his arms settled on the gap between Soundwave's neck and shoulders. They were face to face, so close that Soundwave lost himself in Hot Rod's bright blue optics that filled with so much love.

Hot Rod began to slowly lower himself over the hard spike, his valve lips parting to welcome it back in. He began to shake a bit, and so Soundwave's hands settled on his hips, massaging for comfort. This was a whole new position for both of them, so they took it slow and carefully. Hot Rod relaxed and moaned as the spike began to sink into his hot heat. He felt it push inside of him deeper and deeper until Hot Rod was sitting in Soundwave's lap.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Hot Rod gasped and threw his legs around Soundwave's waist in a vice grip, curling his arms around the back of his neck and squeezed optics shut. He felt the spike inside him shift. Soundwave was so deep inside him, more than before. But oh. It felt amazing. This position was  _ perfect. _

His mind was dazed and lost in the sensation. He would move if he wanted to, but he didn't. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

"I... I can't move." Hot Rod held onto Soundwave, not wanting to let go.

"Is it hurting you?"

"No, no, no, it's-" he moaned, "-it's fragging amazing. You're so deep, and you're rubbing against all of my sensors and- oh Primus," 

Oh, this was special.

"I really like this... can we hold each other for a bit more? I'll tell you when you can move."

He wanted to appreciate the closeness.

"Alright." Soundwave's hand slowly went down to stroke along Hot Rod's lower back, having his fingers caress softly and massage every inch of heated plating. It caused Hot Rod to mumble something in the crook of his neck, but he couldn't make out what it was. Soundwave took it as acknowledgment as Hot Rod's head nuzzled against him, coaxing him to continue exploring his frame.

_ "I love you," he had mumbled. _

Soundwave sent his fingers wandering across Hot Rod's spoiler, eliciting a quiet moan in contentment from the speedster. Soundwave felt Hot Rod relax further against him, and he reveled in the warmth that radiated from Hot Rod's frame. It was almost intoxicating.

On Hot Rod's part, he felt like he was in heaven. 

He felt so safe in Soundwave's arms, loved, and protected. Like nothing terrible could ever happen to him. Nobody and nothing could ever replace Soundwave and the love they both shared.

Hot Rod pulled back so he could look into Soundwave's bright visor, letting a tiny smile spread across his face. He brought their foreheads together, relishing the intimate closeness. Hot Rod shut his optics before he breathed a single word against Soundwave's faceplate,

_ "Move." _

Within a few seconds, Soundwave began to roll his hips against him, hands coming down to take hold of Hot Rod's hips, lightly nudging him against the slow thrusts. Hot Rod mewled against his lover's faceplates, exventing steam sharply. 

Soundwave's spike rubbed inside him in all places he first thought wasn't even possible. Including his sweet, sensitive spot, and this time he swore he could feel the tip nudging against another one. That one node that had been asking for attention since the start of their session.

It seems that the previous position did not appear to be ranked Top 1 in providing the deepest penetration-

"Is this to your liking?" Soundwave asked.

At the next roll of Soundwave's hips, Hot Rod sharply arched against him with a gasp.

_ There it was.  _

"Hot Rod?" He hesitated,

"Yes, yes!" Hot Rod vented, taking a tighter hold against Soundwave, "Do that again, please. And don't stop."

Hot Rod convulsed in ecstasy as Soundwave complied and aimed at the ceiling node in the deepest part of his valve. Hot Rod threw his head back, whiteness appearing in his vision, and his valve calipers fluttered all along the length of Soundwave's spike, causing the mech to moan in satisfaction.

Soundwave leaned into Hot Rod's exposed neck with a static kiss, drinking in the sounds that escaped Hot Rod's vocalizer, a burst of ego filling him. This time Soundwave didn't think about stopping, thrusting his spike home as his hands went around every inch of Hot Rod's frame - his thighs, waist, lower back, that magnificent twitching spoiler. When the fingers began to rub against the spot where the spoiler joined Hot Rod's back, the speedster put his hips to work, rolling them back against Soundwave's.

Hot Rod closed his optics as pleasure began coursing through his systems, charge building up quickly. With this pace, he wasn't going to last long. If Soundwave kept this up, he would-

A ragged cry escaped him as Soundwave gripped his hips tight and lifted him up and down, realizing that Soundwave had shifted to kneel on the bed. Hot Rod felt so overwhelmed. He was about to burst. This was everything he ever wanted. 

"Oh, frag!" Hot Rod moaned out loud, the perfectly-angled thrusts hitting his swollen ceiling node endlessly, "Y-Yes! Right there!!"

Hot Rod felt like he was burning up. He was so close. He just needed a little bit more.

Soundwave let out long, deep moans and pants, his overload right on edge to release. "Hot Rod-"

Hot Rod's legs immediately tightened around his lower back, trapping him, and he knew there was no way that he was going to be pulling out now. Hot Rod wanted him to overload inside his valve.

Hot Rod's moans were breaking off with every few last thrusts Soundwave gave him, and then, his frame jerked as he got sent into a heavy overload, so intense that he felt like it'd go for eternity. His head got thrown back, and his mouth opened in a loud scream, back arching as his hands lost grip on Soundwave. Soundwave threw his arms around Hot Rod's lower back and held him close so he wouldn't fall from his lap, his faceplate buried in Hot Rod's chest.

Soundwave was not far behind, grounding himself into the hilt, letting out a loud moan of his own as he emptied himself in Hot Rod's valve. Hot Rod's valve clenched tighter to keep the fluids inside him, but there was too much - their mixed transfluid gushing out of Hot Rod's valve, over Soundwave's spike, and down onto his groin.

Hot Rod let out small moans, face flushed as he felt Soundwave's spike throb within him, still riding out his release. He was limp against Soundwave's body, his wrapped legs had given out their last strength, and his hands rested on Soundwave's upper arms.

When Hot Rod finally came out of his high, his optics dimly lit up as he brought his head back to meet Soundwave's gaze. His visor was dim as well, indicating tiredness. So satisfied and well spent. Hot Rod purred as Soundwave leaned in to give a static kiss to his cheek. Soundwave's hands smoothly caressed Hot Rod's lower back.

"Holy Primus, Soundwave-" Hot Rod breathed out, "-that was marvelous."

"It was indeed," Soundwave responded, bringing their foreheads together. He brought one of his hands up to stroke at Hot Rod's chin, a thought coming to him, "I wouldn't be surprised if someone would be to show up at our door tomorrow with a noise complaint." 

Hot Rod giggled, the thought amusing, "Oh, was I  _ that  _ loud?" He innocently said, unbothered.

Once again, he didn't care a single bit if anybody heard him. But sometimes, whenever he and Soundwave tended to get just a bit louder, and somebody heard, there was only  _ one mech _ that Hot Rod loved seeing a reaction from,

He smirked, "Do you think Dead End is now stuck with a pillow over his head?" Dead End's hab suite was right next to theirs, the poor mech a prisoner forced to hear their obscene love-making sounds.

"No doubt about it." Soundwave chuckled.

"Next time, I want you to frag me against the wall," Hot Rod's grin grew, "Who knows what his reaction would be to  _ that?" _

Soundwave stilled, awestruck that Hot Rod even came up with this sort of idea, "You wouldn't do that to him."

"Oh, I would." Hot Rod's optics lit up brighter, "Besides, why don't we get a little bit rough?"

"What a change," Soundwave drawled in wonder, "Earlier today, you had been so vulnerable and flustered to speak about our interface intercourse. And now you're frisky and yearning for more."

"Well, you know me," Hot Rod whispered, "when everything goes according to plan, I am eager to tackle bigger challenges, see what I can get from them." He smirked, bringing his hips back to grind them down against Soundwave's groin, "And you are one of them."

Soundwave grunted, his frame going rigid once he heard another obscene sound. Soundwave learned two things: whenever outside of intimacy, Hot Rod was incredibly romantic and almost clingy, but in the berth, when they really got into it, Hot Rod would get dirty in the middle and taunt him. Soundwave hated and loved it - it was priceless.

Soundwave took hold of Hot Rod's hips, getting a yelp from him. "Careful, Hot Rod," his voice laced with a playful warning, "I advise you, don't tempt me, or you might regret it."

"Alright, alright!" Hot Rod laughed, deciding not to provoke Soundwave further. "Let me pull away so we can get cleaned, and after that, I can snuggle you to death. What do you say?"

That was something that Soundwave could agree to and approve. He nodded, helping Hot Rod off of his lap. 

Hot Rod crawled back a bit, so he didn't sit in the small puddle that had gathered under them, and his face flushed once his gaze fell on Soundwave's lap. It had gotten stained with their sticky fluids, Soundwave's half of his spike coated in transparent silver-white.

Hot Rod hated his thoughts right now for how much he wanted to clean it with his glossa-

A cloth was run over his frame, and Hot Rod looked up at Soundwave, who was far too close to him.

"Hold still," Soundwave said, carefully sliding the folded cloth over Hot Rod's thighs and the outsides of his valve lips to clean him the best he could.

Hot Rod purred, letting himself be taken care of, "So? Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Soundwave circled Hot Rod's array, "I loved that thing you did with your glossa."

Hot Rod smirked, "Thanks," he watched as Soundwave leaned back so he could clean himself next, "It's good to know that I pleased you well," he shifted, twitching his spoiler, "And your hands... so skilled. I  _ loved _ what you did to me."

Soundwave hummed at the praise. "You can look forward to more next time, then."

He knew how to make Hot Rod's body flutter in appreciation by just caressing him. And speaking of that, and what had happened between them tonight, when Hot Rod took control in the beginning, Soundwave wouldn't mind Hot Rod's hands on his body either.

But right now, he wanted to hold him close and lull him with soft music to recharge. Hot Rod liked it when he played music for them just before they both entered the dreamland.

Hot Rod closed his panel and had gotten off the bed to go into other room where they stored things, returning with new, cleaned sheets. Soundwave closed his own when he finished with himself and got off the bed, helping Hot Rod change the mesh sheets, and finally, they settled in together.

Hot Rod snuggled against him and relaxed, enjoying the warmth and the soft hum of his lover's spark. Soundwave was like a blanket. Hot Rod felt so comfortable and satisfied. During their first time, Hot Rod had thought cuddling after-interface wouldn't be to Soundwave's liking and would've dozed off immediately. On the contrary, Soundwave had welcomed Hot Rod into his arms when Hot Rod nudged against him, and Soundwave even  _ played music. _

Right now, he was doing it again. A soft melody played from Soundwave's speakers, euphonious and pleasant. Soundwave's arm curled around Hot Rod protectively and let Hot Rod nuzzle into his neck. It was an act of showing appreciation beyond infatuation. It turned out to be their must-act-to-do-after-interface.

It meant so much to them.

"I love you, Soundwave," Hot Rod said, sighing, "so much."

Hot Rod melted when a static kiss was pressed against his forehead, closing his optics. The next words that left Soundwave's vocalizer made him smile for the last time before he entered recharge mode.

"And I, you, Hot Rod."

**Author's Note:**

> sexy times in the next chapter??  
> (let me know if you'd want to read more)


End file.
